mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Wiuff vs. Christian M'Pumbu
The fight was the Bellator debut of Travis Wiuff, in a non-title 'superfight'. The Fight The first round began. Four thirty-five as Wiuff shot and got a single nicely to the butterfly guard there. Four fifteen. Wiuff passed to half-guard. Four minutes. Wiuff landed a right elbow. M'Pumbu regained guard. Wiuff passed back to half-guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. M'Pumbu regained the butterflies. Two thirty-five. Wiuff worked the body. Big John wanted work from Wiuff. The crowd was getting restless. Two fifteen. M'Pumbu was cut by the left eyelid. Wiuff passed back to half-guard. Two minutes. Wiuff landed two or three right hands and a few pitterpatter left hammerfists. M'Pumbu turned for an armbar. He was going hard for it here. One thirty-five. Wiuff escaped and landed a big right hammerfist. Another big right hand and another and two left hammerfists. One fifteen. The ref stood them up at one minute. Wiuff pressed in to the clinch. Thirty-five. "Right leg ankle pick!" Wiuff kneed the leg twice. He landed a foot stomp there. "We need a takedown!" Fifteen. Wiuff kneed the leg. Wiuff kneed the leg. The first round ended. 10-9 Wiuff. The second round began. M'Pumbu landed a counter right hand but Wiuff walked through it to the clinch. M'Pumbu broke with a bg counter knee hurting him, he stuffed a single and broke. Wiuff was wobbly. M'Pumbu landed a right uppercut eating a counter overhand right. M'Pumbu sprawled stuffing a single there. Wiuff worked another single and got it nicely to guard. Four minutes remaining there. Wiuff landed a short right. Three thirty-five as Wiuff passed to half-guard. Wiuff landed a right elbow. Another. Wiuff thought about an arm triangle. Three fifteen. Wiuff landed a right elbow. Three minutes. Wiuff landed two big rights. Two thirty-five. M'Pumbu regained guard. He had a triangle. Two fifteen. Oh shit! He has it but not fully yet. He was tucking the foot under. Two minutes. Wiuff slammed out of it to guard nicely, the crowd liked that there haha. One thirty-five. The ref wanted Wiuff to stay busy already. Wiuff landed four left hammerfists. One fifteen. Two more left hammerfists. One minute. Wiuff was unloading but he looked tired and arm-weary. Wiuff landed a big right. Thirty-five. Wiuff landed a short right elbow and another. Another there. Fifteen. Wiuff landed three left hammerfists. The second round ended, 10-9 Wiuff. The third round began. Four thirty-five. They circled. Four fifteen. M'Pumbu landed a jab. Four minutes. M'Pumbu landed a left hook and a short beautiful right uppercut. Three thirty-five. M'Pumbu landed a stiff jab and they clinched there. M'Pumbu kneed the body and they broke. Three fifteen. M'Pumbu landed a hard left jab. Three minutes with another nice right uppercut. Wiuff waved M'Pumbu on twice and ate another right andw aved him on again. M'Pumbu landed a jab there and landed a good right. They clinched. Hmm wow. Two thirty-five. Wiuff had a mouse under his right eye. "Knee to the body!" They broke. Two fifteen. Wiuff looked exhausted. M'Pumbu dropped Wiuff with a right hand and pounced with six rights and a left to guard. Two minutes. Wiuff was hurt bad. Tw rights and a left and another right. Hmm shit man. one thirty-five as Wiuff stood back up getting a nice double to half-guard there. Hmm. One fifteen. One minute. Both men looked exhausted. Wiuff was isolating the right arm for a possible keylock. Thirty-five. Wiuff landed a short right and another. Another. A nice right. "Finish him!" Fifteen with a few short right hammerfists and some lefts. M'Pumbu had regained guard by then. The third round ended, 10-9 M'Pumbu. 29-28 Wiuff clearly to me. 30-27, 29-28, 29-28 UD for Wiuff.